The subject invention relates to a throttling system of an engine. More particularly, the subject invention relates to a manual throttling system for electronically controlling the speed (RPM) of an engine.
Heretofore utilize remotely located throttles for electronically controlled engines are basically potentiometers that are moved by hand to increase or decrease the speed (RPM) of an engine.
A basic problem experienced with these heretofore utilized controls is that these potentiometers can be left in an advanced throttle position when the engine is shut down. Therefore, when the engine is started it will not start at idle, but at a higher speed (RPM). This can be dangerous to property and individuals where the engine is in mobile equipment which can undesirably lurch into motion.
Another problem associated with these heretofore utilized controls is that if engine start up is at a higher speed, as opposed to an idle speed, the component wear of the engine parts and associated equipment is exponentially increased.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of these problems as set forth above.
A manual throttling system for electronically controlling the speed (RPM) of an engine has a housing, a dial plate, a control knob, a light source, a detector, and a microprocessor. The dial plate has first and second sides, a center and a multiplicity of openings each spaced a selected radial distance from a center of the dial plate and is connected to the housing. The control knob is connected to the housing and to the dial plate at said dial plate center. The dial plate and control knob are rotatable relative to the housing in response to rotating the control knob. The light source is connected to the housing and is positioned on the first side of the dial plate adjacent the dial plate openings. The detector is connected to the housing and is positioned adjacent the second side of the dial plate and adapted to receive light pulses passing from the light source through the dial plate openings and delivering signals xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d responsive respectfully to the speed and direction of dial plate rotation and frequency of the light pulses. The microprocessor is connected to the detector and is adapted to receive signals xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and deliver an engine controlling signal xe2x80x9cICxe2x80x9dresponsive to the direction and speed of dial plate rotation and the frequency of light pulses.
In another aspect of the invention, a manual throttling system is provided for electronically controlling the speed (RPM) of an engine from a location remote from the primary controls of the engine of a vehicle. The manual throttling system has a housing, a dial plate, a control knob, a light source, a two channel detector and a microprocessor. The housing is remotely positioned from the primary controls of the engine; The dial plate has first and second sides, a center, a multiplicity of openings spaced a preselected radial distance from a center of the dial plate and is rotatably connected to the housing. The control knob is connected to the housing and to the dial plate at the dial plate center. The dial plate and control knob are rotatable relative to the housing and the dial plate is rotatable in response to rotating the control knob. The light source is connected to the housing and positioned on the first side of the dial plate adjacent the dial plate openings. The two channel detector is connected to the housing and is positioned adjacent the second side of the dial plate. The detector is adapted to receive light pulses passing from the light source through the dial plate openings and delivering signals xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d responsive respectfully to the speed and direction of dial plate rotation and the frequency of light pulses passing through the dial plate openings The signal xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d is out of phase with the signal xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d. The microprocessor is connected to the detector and is adapted to receive signals xe2x80x9cAxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBxe2x80x9d and deliver an engine speed controlling signal xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d response to the direction and speed of dial plate rotation and the frequency of light pulses. The microprocessor is adapted to automatically reset the engine controlling speed to idle speed of the engine in response to shutting down the engine.